


Mini Lust 1

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Degradation, M/M, Straight Guy using a Gay Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Using his best friend hadn't been intentional. But it happened, and it was such a good thing; for him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Mini Lust 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and dirty rewrite because why not.

It was a little awkward, sure, but Brandon knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about. Sure, his cock was getting hard, and he glanced down at it; and smiled a little. His body was sexy.

Attractive, and nothing to be ashamed of, even if he was only five inches in size. He had a fucking pretty dick.

"So," Brandon's best friend, Dave, said; shifting on his feet. His boner was easily visible.

It made Brandon's own dick twitch. Damn, if it wasn't hot as hell making his best friend chub up. Just from being naked. What a power trip. "So? Come on, we can both admit you are a little gay."

"I'm gay?" Dave scowled, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Brandon asked, smirking and sliding down a hand over his tight and smell pecs, his flat belly, and resting an inch away from his half hard dick (the tip just peeking out of his foreskin). "I'm sexy enough to know when I need my dick sucked. Now how about you get on your knees for me? Be a good best friend." His tone was light and flirty but wasn't expectant.

Dave rolled his eyes, and walked forward with a confident step. He looked ready to push Brandon into the mirror behind the man.

Instead, Dave dropped to his knees and inch away from Brandon and took Brandon's pretty pink cockhead into his mouth.

"Fuck yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Brandon groaned when Dave took him all the way down. His cockhead rubbed once, twice against the entrance to Dave's throat before fucking plunging in. "Unghh," He ground against Dave's face, letting his balls and groin rub against chin and nose. The warm and wet heat was _amazing_ , and that tongue shouldn't be able to move so easily around his cock, "If I had known you were so easy I would have fucked your face earlier."

Dave groaned, his beautiful hazel eyes looked up at Brandon. For a mouthy fucker, he was being a total slut right now. Even though his ochre-brown skin was starting to grow dark from lack of oxygen he _still_ sat there, keeping Brandon slick, snug, and soaked.

Taking command was obvious. His best friend was clearly a slut when it came to dick, and really, Brandon didn't want his new cock-sleeve to faint on his cock. Even if that thought made his cock pulse inside of the mouth that cradled him so worship-fully, "Get off, bitches need to earn their cum." He told Dave pulling the man off his cock.

Dave _whined_ , whined, and panted, stretching out his tongue.

Brandon laughed, wet cock jerking, "Oh, baby, we're going to have so much fun," He slapped his cock playfully on Dave's tongue, "No, no don't be greedy." He coo'd and pulled David by his hair, grinning when the man mewled.

This was going to be _so much fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Still debating if I should keep them on my  
> [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/) or post em up here.
> 
> Wanna deal with my excessive rambling and such?  
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com).


End file.
